


I Must Have Been Dreaming

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Dreams, Hookups, I'll just be over here shipping everything I can think of, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent has a very inappropriate dream about Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Have Been Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glee Collage Fest- Day 5 (Dreams/Nightmares)

It was still dark in his room when Trent woke up. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes, because he knew that he shouldn’t be awake, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d been woken up by a very strange dream.

As he strained to remember, bits and pieces of the dream started to come back to him. In the dream, he and Sebastian had been fighting. That wasn’t exactly a surprise. He and Sebastian had done almost nothing but fight ever since they’d both decided to go to Johns Hopkins, and Sebastian had decided that that meant they had to be friends. Fighting seemed to be Sebastian’s only communication tactic, although Trent didn’t usually dream about it.

In the middle of the fight, the dream had veered away from reality when Sebastian had pushed him back against the door and kissed him. The kiss had become heated quickly, and Trent blushed remembering it. He blushed even more when he realized where the dream had gone from there. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself. “I just had a sex dream about Sebastian!”

“What the hell, Trent?” Sebastian said from under the pile of blankets next to him. “Were you completely fucking wasted last night and I didn’t realize it? Not that I wouldn’t be flattered to feature in your wet dreams...”

Trent squeaked and fell out of bed when he realized that Sebastian was next to him. Then he grabbed the corner of his blanket and pulled it over himself, since apparently he was now in the habit of sleeping naked.

Now that he was really awake thanks to Sebastian, he realized that the whole thing hadn’t been a dream. “I cannot believe this,” Trent said, staring up at Sebastian.

“Are you going to stay down there?” Sebastian asked, giving him a quizzical look.

“Maybe,” Trent said, burying his head in his hands.

Sebastian flopped back down on the bed. “Suit yourself, I guess.”

After another minute or two, Trent gave up and wandered over to his dresser to grab a pair of pajamas. Just because he’d decided in the heat of the moment to have sex with Sebastian didn’t mean that he was going to sit around naked with the guy. At least his memory was now telling him that they’d used condoms.

Once he was lying in bed again, he looked over at Sebastian, who was very obviously pretending to sleep, and said, “Does it really not bother you that we _had sex_?”

“No,” Sebastian said with a shrug. “Does it bother you?”

“Yes!” Trent replied, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. “As much as I hate to admit it, I sort of value our friendship.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Sebastian said cheerfully.

Trent just shook his head and sighed. “Of course you don’t.”

“Does this mean we aren’t going to do it again?”

Trent thought about that for a minute. He’d certainly enjoyed himself more with Sebastian than he had with anyone else in quite a while. “No,” he said finally.

“Oh good,” Sebastian replied and then burrowed his way back under the blankets. No wonder Trent had woken up; he’d probably been freezing.

Trent rolled over and pulled out his phone. It was only three o’clock, so there was a chance that someone was going to be awake.

**To Nick:  
It’s possible that I just had sex with Sebastian Smythe.**

**From Nick:  
Well, it’s not like you’re the first person.**

**To Nick:  
I’m having a crisis here! Be helpful!**

**From Nick:  
You’re having a crisis? Wait, is this the first time you’ve slept with him?**

**To Nick:  
YES! Oh my god. Did you seriously think we were having sex this whole time?**

**From Nick:  
Is there any way you could just not mention this to Thad? I really don’t want to lose 50 bucks.**

**To Nick:  
I hope you feel guilty about the fact that you’re a terrible person. **

Once it become clear that Nick was going to be completely unhelpful--aside from making Trent wonder what exactly they’d bet on and how many people had been involved--Trent tossed his phone back on his nightstand and rolled over to steal some blankets back from Sebastian, who was already asleep. When he couldn’t really get Sebastian to let go of the blankets, he realized that he was going to have to practically cuddle Sebastian in order to keep warm. Well, either that and kick Sebastian out of the bed.

He considered both options seriously, but it did seem really mean to wake Sebastian up and send him home, even if he was stealing all of Trent’s blankets. At this point, it had already been one of the weirdest nights of his life. Cuddling couldn’t make it that much weirder. He hoped.


End file.
